The planned research addresses the very significant problem of nosocomial and implant-related infections by proposing the application of new types of polymeric betaines, some examples of which have been previously demonstrated to posses the required properties, as polymeric coatings for medical devices/implants. The primary long term objective of the proposed research is the design, synthesis and evaluation of novel polymeric materials as coatings with potential anti-adherent/antimicrobial properties. The specific aims of the project include 1) the synthesis, characterization and polymerization of novel bioinspired betaines, 2) characterization of the solution and film forming properties of any new polymeric materials, and 3) evaluation of the anti-adherent and/or antimicrobial properties of these materials in the bulk and as coatings. The proposed research is inherently multidisciplinary, and as such involves three researchers with backgrounds in polymer design/synthesis (Dr. Lowe), film formation and characterization (Dr. Urban), and pathogenic microbiology (Dr. Elasri). As such, the design, synthesis of new monomers and their subsequent polymerization will be the responsibility of Dr. Lowe. Materials will be prepared by conventional free radical polymerization and controlled/living techniques thus allowing the elucidation of the structure property relationships governing their behavior. Dr. Urban is responsible for studying the characteristics of film formation. This will be accomplished using several advanced spectroscopic techniques such as photo-acoustic Fourier transform infrared spectroscopy, attenuated total reflectance spectroscopy, and internal reflection infrared imaging. Finally, Dr. Elasri will evaluate the anti-adherent and/or antimicrobial properties of the polymeric films. The anti-adherence properties of the films will be evaluated by coating poly(methyl methacrylate) discs with the polymer to be tested and measuring the amount of attached bacteria. The antimicrobial properties of the betaine copolymers will be tested by two methods. Firstly, using the broth dilution method to determine the minimum inhibitory concentration, and the minimum bactericidal concentration, and secondly by evaluating the copolymers in form of a thin film coating on a solid surface.